Great Reich of Mikuni-Hulstria
The Great Reich of Mikuni-Hulstria was the legal successor state to the former United Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. It was an absolute monarchy, with a mixed cultural heritage. The Great Reich was described as a "Post-Hulstrian" nation, which has after centuries of multicultural Dual-Monarchy become a new, syncretic merger of East and West. The single most defining feature of the Great Reich was its extreme Monarchism. After a long history of constitutional monarchy a single aristocratic house, the Sekowo-Sotan House Yukio-Labsburg, siezed absolute power. Government was solely the reserve of the Imperial Family, who collectively held all government positions. The Imperial Family used polyomyy, adoption, concubinage and ''jus primae noctis ''to ensure it was large enough to fill all major government offices. The entire national economy was part of the Crown Estate, and workers and management alike had to pay the Imperial family to partake in any economic activity. House Yukio-Labsburg was considered to be divine, and the Monarch was worshipped as a God. Government and Politics Administrative Divisions Mikuni-Hulstria was divided into five "Circles" (districts) called Randokurizu, namely Budenlar, Hulstria, Mitrania, Hilgar, and Kuratha; each had their own elected government and unique culture. The Circles were governed by elected Landtags /Syuu Gikai who made up their legislatures and Chief Ministers who headed the regional government and supervised by Crown Commissioners appointed by the Monarch; Crown Commissioners also acted as a judicial supervisor over the Circle's judicial system as well. Circles Culture For most of its history, Mikuni-Hulstria did not have a single, defining national culture like most nations do. Instead Mikuni-Hulstria had two different cultures that fell around ethnic lines and a third hybrid culture. Throughout most Hulstro-Mikun history, the nation was characterized by the conflict between the Hulstrians and the Gao-Showa with their two very different cultures. Hulstrian culture was by far the most dominant in the nation since the colonial era. However they did have some common ground such as reverence for authority and history and a strong belief in family bonds and values. Ironically the hybrid version of these two cultures, termed by scholars "Gishoton Culture", had very little to do with the common ground the cultures share, but instead taking certain ideas and practices from each and mashing them together. This was largely because most of the people in the nation who adopted Gishoton Culture were members of the extreme left politically, and viewed the common ground that Hulstrian and Gao Showa Cultures shared as too conservative if not reactionary for them. In time the mixed Gishoton Culture gradually became the dominant culture of the nation. No longer clearly differentiated, due to racial intermixing and cultural exchange, Hulstrians and Gao-Showans no longer existed as separate nations - having merged into a single, shared culture that bore little resemblance to the original colonial settlers or the Empire of Gao-Soto. Now, most of the nation speaks a language known as Hulstro-Mikun, a Dundorfian-based creole language with a strong Gao-Showan influence. Under the rule of the Yukio-Labsburgs a "Hulstro-Showan" identity, evolving out of Gishoton Culture, was promoted officially, and Hulstro-Mikun was introduced as the official language in place of "proper" Dundorfian. Religion Stats on Religion of all nationals: * Irreligious - 55% * Hosianism - 15% ** Confessional Luthoranism - 10% ** Aurorian Patriarchalism - 4% ** Other - 1% * Kamism - 10% * Tenshism - 7% * Daenism - 6% * Hulstro-Mikun New Religions - 4% * Yeudism - 2% * Other - 1% Demographics * Hulstro-Showans - 40% * Gao-Showa - 38% ** Kunihito - 30% ** Gisoten - 4% ** Mikuni-Sekowan - 4% * Hulstrians - 17% * Draddwyr - 1% * Others - 4% The population of Mikuni-Hulstria was traditionally divided into two groups. The Caucasian Hulstrians are the descendants of Luthori and other Artanian colonists to the nation, are largely Hosian/Luthoran, and live mostly in the North and West of the country. The Gao-Showan Kunihito are considered the native population, although they also colonised the nation, roughly one millennium before the Hulstrians. They are mostly followers of the Kamist or Daenist religions and live in the East and South. The division between these groups and the rival claims to ownership of the country has led often to rivalry and war between the two. In time, intermarriage and co-existence led to the emergence of a hybrid culture, known as "Gishoton Culture". During the long-lived Septembrist era Gishoton culture crystallized as a fully distinct ethnic group, the Hulstro-Showans, which was officially recognized under the subsequent regimes. There are other ethnic groups present in the nation, notably the Draddwyr who came to Mikuni-Hulstria during the Draddwyr Genocide in Dranland, but also Kazulians, Dranians, Sekowans, and Trigunians. Most immigrant populations are quickly subsumed into one of the main ethnic groups. Category:Nations Category:Mikuni-Hulstria